Naruto : Mobairu densetsu shisutemu to ninja no sekai
by Chen Leo
Summary: Dihidupkan kembali kedunia ninja yang semua nya serba menggunakan cakra. Uzumaki Naruto anak yang tidak mempunya sistem cakra tapi mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih istimewa. Sistem Game kesukaannya, Mobile Legends! Warn : RPGSystem, MobileLegends, Overpower, Isekai.
1. Chapter 1 Bereinkarnasi kedunia ninja

Naruto : Mobairu densetsu shisutemu to ninja no sekai

( Dunia ninja dengan sistem Mobile Legends. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : M

Summary : Di hidupkan kembali kedunia ninja yang semua nya serba menggunakan cakra. Uzumaki Naruto anak yang tidak mempunya sistem cakra tapi mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih istimewa. Sistem Game kesukaannya, Mobile Legends! Warn : RPGSystem, MobileLegends, Overpower, Isekai.

Chapter 1 Bereinkarnasi kedunia ninja.

Naruto, anak sma biasa yang biasa biasa saja. Tidak populer dan juga tidak terlalu terbelakang, pokoknya biasa biasa saja. Berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda, belajar disekolah, pulang sekolah, semua kegiatan nya biasa biasa saja.

Tapi ada satu yang tidak diketahui keluarga dan teman teman nya. Naruto adalah seorang Top Player diGame Moba(1) android, Mobile Legends(2)! Dia tidak mempunyai Team atau Squad. Hanya bermodal skill dan keberuntungan.

Naruto sudah mencapai Tier Glorious Legends dengan perolehan Bintang 1700 bintang. Tepat dibawah Top player Indonesia Saint Warpath yang sudah mencapai Bintang 1800+ . Naruto yakin kalau dia juga mempunyai Team bisa menyusul bintang Saint Warpath. Sebenarnya sudah banyak Squad Squad Top Global yang ingin merekrut nya. Tapi Naruto tolak mentah mentah, dia ingin bekerja sendiri. Dia tidak suka terkekang oleh sebuah team.

Pagi itu Naruto seperti biasa melakukan kegiatan sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Menyiapkan buku yang ingin dibawa, memakan sarapan, menyiapkan bekal, melihat lihat lagi tampilan nya didepan kaca. Setelah semua dirasa telah sempurna Naruto segera keluar dan mengendarai sepeda nya menuju sekolah.

Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu dan hanya dibesarkan oleh seorang nenek. Rumah mereka tinggal diujung kota, karna rumah nya cukup jauh dari sekolah maka nya Naruto selalu bangun subuh untuk menyiapkan segara keperluan nya dan langsung bergegas berangkat agar tidak terlambat.

Naruto menghirup lembut oksigen yang dihasilkan oleh persawahan yang ada dikiri dan kanan nya. Naruto senang sekali berangkat pagi karna suasana nya masih sangat sejuk. Rasa nya enak sekali ketika oksigen segar masuk ke paru paru mu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap jalan kecil didepan nya. Dia sangat menikmati hidup nya. Walaupun serba kekurangan dia sangat menikmati nya. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa mensyukuri hidup nya. Walaupun besar tanpa orang tua Naruto dengan besar hati menerima nya dengan bijaksana. Mungkin menurut nya itu sudah kehendak tuhan. Jadi ia hanya bisa menjalani nya dengan bersyukur terus kepada Nya.

Karena terlalu asik menikmati suasana yang sejuk ini, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah lobang dijalan setapak yang ia lewati. Dengan sangat tepat ban sepeda Naruto masuk kedalam lobang itu dan membuat sepeda Naruto oleng.

" H-huaaa... J-jangan! J-jangan jatuh kumohonnnn! " Naruto berteriak panik karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan sepeda nya. Dia takut kalau sepeda nya masuk kedalam sawah yang otomatis membuat nya juga masuk kedalam sawah itu.

Tapi hal kecil yang Naruto khawatir kan rupa nya berujung fatal. Ada sebuah bata didepan sepeda Naruto. Entah siapa yang tidak punya kerjaan meletakkan bata ditempat seperti itu. Ban sepeda Naruto dengan mulus menabrak bata itu yang hal hasil membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar kesawah disamping kanan nya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sawah itu. Tepat ditempat Naruto mau terjatuh terdapat sebuah pusaran lumpur yang sangat mengerikan. Wajah Naruto pucat basi, dia pasti akan mati disini, hidup nya yang sangat ia hargai akan berakhir disawah ini... Ia akan mati... Mati karna Batu bata... Mati dengan sangat sangat konyol.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Tiba tiba semua yang ada di penglihatan Naruto berubah putih. Baju yang ia pakai juga putih bersih, sepanjang mata nya melihat tidak ada apa apa kecuali lantai marmer putih bersih yang ia injak sekarang.

" Halloooo, Apa ada orang disiniii? " Naruto mencoba berteriak diruangan itu. Mungkin ada seseorang juga disini.

Dia masih belum mengerti apa sedang terjadi. Apa ini di akhirat? Dia yakin dia sudah mati tadi.

" Hohoho... Anak muda yang sangat bersemangat, selamat datang dipertengahan akhirat dan dunia fana Anak muda. " Tiba tiba datang seorang kakek kakek tua dengan jengot yang sangat panjang.

Kakek itu terlihat sehat walau umur nya sepertinya sudah berabad abad.

" Anooo, kakek ini siapa yah? Dan bisa kakek jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi kepada ku saat ini. "

" Aku adalah eksistensi yang sering kalian panggil Kami-sama ketika masih didunia bawah. Hohoho soal itu.. Itu adalah kesalahan ku. " Kakek yang mengaku sebagai kami-sama itu berbicara dengan mengelus jenggot nya.

Naruto langsung bersujud didepan Kami-sama. Tidak ia sangka ia bisa bertemu dengan sesosok kami-sama. Apa lagi Kami-sama itu sedang berdiri didepan nya. Tapi ada yang ganjil, Kenapa yang terjadi padanya saat ini adalah kesalahan Kami-sama.

" K-kami-sama, maafkan kelancangan hamba mu ini saya tidak bermaksud begitu. T-tapi ada yang ingin saya tanyakan Kami-sama. Kenapa anda mengatakan kalau semua ini kesalahan anda. " Naruto duduk bersimpuh didepan Kami-sama, Kepala nya terus menunduk dari tadi.

" Sebenarnya kematian mu adalah kesalahan perhitungan dari ku. Aku tidak sengaja menulis takdir kalau pada hari itu ada seorang tukang bata lewat dan menjatuhkan bata disitu. Saya lupa kalau kau sering lewat disitu. Maafkan saya. "

" T-tidak tidak tidak.. Itu bukan kesalahan anda Kami-sama. Walaupun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan tapi itu tetap lah sebuah takdir. Aku menerima apapun takdirnya yang sudah kau berikan. " Naruto memejamkan mata nya, Mata nya mengalirkan air mata bahagia.

" Kau sungguh anak yang baik Naruto-kun. Aku terkesan oleh pemikiran dan hati mu yang besar. Kalau begitu aku akan memberi mu 2 Pilihan. Keakhirat bersama ku, atau Bereinkarnasi lagi didunia yang baru. Pilihlah Naruto-kun. " Kami-sama tersenyum simpul menatap Naruto yang masih bersimpuh dia terkesan akan pemikiran anak muda yang didepan nya ini.

" Kami-sama, bukan nya saya tidak ingin bersama mu. Tapi saya masih ingin mensyukuri Ciptaan mu. Bisa anda berikan saya kehidupan lagi didunia yang baru itu. "

" Hohoho, tentu saja boleh Naruto-kun. Aku kan memang memberimu 2 pilihan. Baiklah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan sebelum aku mengirim mu kedunia? Ngomong ngomong dunia itu tidak seperti dunia lama mu Naruto-kun, didunia itu yang kuat adalah yang berkuasa. "

Ucapan kami-sama membuat bingung Naruto. Apa maksud nya yang kuat adalah yang berkuasa? Bukan kah didunia lama nya juga begitu? Yang kuat (kaya) adalah yang berkuasa.

" Boleh aku meminta dua permintaan Kami-sama. Aku ingin anda mensejahterakan nenek ku yang masih didunia lama ku. Dan yang kedua aku ingin anda memberiku game kesukaanku didunia baru ku. "

" Buahaha itu perkara gampang Naruto-kun. Baiklah, sekarang kau akan ku kirim Naruto-kun. Sedikit Nasehat dari ku, Ikutilah hati mu. Walaupun kebaikan mu tidak selalu membawa mu dalam kesejahteraan tapi kebaikan hatimu lah yang niscaya nanti akan membantu mu. " Kami-sama tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto. Dia sangat senang mempunyai hamba seperti Naruto.

" Terima Kasih, Kami-sama. " Naruto tersenyum bahagia karna sudah menemui pencipta nya.

Tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar, tubuh nya mulai menjadi serpihan cahaya dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Naruto membuka mata nya dengan berat. Apa sekarang dia sudah bereinkarnasi? Kenapa dia merasa sudah bisa mengerak kan tubuh nya. Apa ia bereinkarnasi dalam bentuk yang bukan bayi dan yang sudah dewasa.

" U-uhhhh... S-sakitttt... A-aduhh.. " Baru saja membuka mata kepala Naruto sudah mau pecah karna memori memori yang masuk kedalam kepala nya.

Memori memori itu adalah memori yang datang dari ingatan sang pemilik tubuh, Yaitu Naruto juga.

Menurut ingatan yang ia terima, tubuh yang ia masuki sekarang adalah tubuh seorang Naruto. Bocah yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki cakra dan dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa yang ditinggali nya sekarang, Desa Konohagakure.

Secara kebetulan Nama mereka sama, dan kehidupan mereka juga hampir sama. Dan terlebih lagi Naruto merasa ditubuh nya ada kepribadian lain. Apa ini adalah kepribadian Naruto kecil? Apa sekarang jiwa mereka bersatu.

" Ugghhh... Rasa nya aku ingin mengumpat karna rasa sakit ini! " Dengan bersusah paya Naruto menahan sakit yang diterima kepala nya.

Setelah cukup lama menahan rasa sakit itu, akhirnya Kepala Naruto sudah sedikit baikan. Sekarang dikepala nya ada seluruh ingatan Naruto kecil. Dan juga sekarang kepribadian nya bertambah, sebuah kepribadian ceria telah ditambahkan kedalam diri nya.

" Apa yang sudah dilakukan anak kecil ini sampai seluruh penduduk memusuhi nya. " Naruto menatap sendu tangan kecil nya.

Kalau saja dia yang berada diposisi Naruto kecil ketika masih kecil dia pasti sudah tidak tahan. Tapi Naruto kecil bisa menahan nya sampai ketitik ia sekarang.

" Baiklah sekarang Kau adalah aku Naruto kecil. Kau tidak perlu menahan semua nya sendiri lagi. Aku akan mengurus nya. "

Naruto tersenyum lembut memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin ia hanya perlu menjadi seorang pedagang dan berhenti berharap menjadi Ninja.

Yang penting ia bisa hidup senang walaupun dalam keadaan sederhana.

" Eeehh? Aku hampir melupakan nya. Dimana game ku? Apa Kami-sama melupakan permintaan ku yang ingin diberikan game kesukaanku, Mobile Legends. "

Tiba tiba terdapat Layar Hologram didepan Naruto. Layar Hologram itu sama persis seperti tatap muka utama diGame Mobile Legends. Sama persis kecuali tidak ada tombol Untuk memulai permainan disitu. Yang lain semua nya ada kecuali Itu.

" Apa ini hadiah dari Kami-sama? Aku kan hanya meminta sebuah hp yang dilengkapi oleh game mobile legends. Bukan nya seperti ini. Lagi pula bagaimana cara ku memain kan nya? " Naruto menatap bingung layar hologram didepan nya. Ia mencoba mengerak gerak kan nya seperti memencet layar hp. Tiba tiba dilogo Pesan. Terdapat pesan yang tiba tiba masuk.

Naruto dengan otomati mengklik pesan itu dan membaca apa isi nya.

' Halo Naruto-kun. Hohoho bagaimana dunia baru mu aku harap kau mensyukuri nya. Karna kau adalah seorang hamba yang baik. Aku memberi mu sebuah hadiah. Hadiah itu akan membantu mu untuk mengikuti perkembangan dunia mu Naruto-kun. Pelajari lah hadiah itu Naruto-kun. Aku harap kau menyukai nya.'

Naruto membaca dengan cermat pesan yang ditulis Kami-sama. Naruto mengangguk angguk senang karna sudah diberi hadiah oleh Kami-sama. Ia tidak sabar ingin tau apa yang sudah diberi kami-sama ini.

" Etto.. Sekarang aku pencet apa yah. Ini kan tidak ada fitur Permainan seperti Rangked(3), atau Match(4). " Ketika Naruto sedang bingung bingung nya melihat Layar hologram didepan ny. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah tanda panah yang menujuk ke arah fitur hero apa saja yang sudah dimiliki Naruto.

Mungkin itu adalah Tutorial. Naruto segera memencet fitur itu. Setelah memencet tombol itu ada lagi sebuah Anak panah yang menujuk sebuah tulisan ' USE ' dihero Zilong.

Zilong adalah Hero gratisan seperti Eudora dan Layla. Ketika kau baru bermain ML secara otomatis Hero Jero itu akan masuk kedalam daftar hero yang sudah kau punya.

Dengan segera Naruto segera menekan Tombol 'USE' DiHero Zilong.

Tiba tiba terjadi hal aneh ditubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya tiba tiba mengeluarkan Aura khusus yang cukup kuat. Ditangan nya juga tiba tiba langsung muncul sebuah tombol kebiruan dengan ujung yang tajam.

Naruto adalah pemuda yang pintar dengan cepat ia mengobservasi apa yang sudah terjadi di diri nya.

" Jangan jangan! "

Ting!

Kau Telah menggunakan Zilong!

Skill :

Skill Passive: Dragon Fiurry

Merupakan skill pasif dan basic attack, apabila lawan terkena pukulan ini, maka akan menghasilkan 1.8 kali physical basicattack dan akan mengurangi ability cooldown selama 0.5 detik pada skill ini.

Skill 1: Spear Flip

Skill ini berfungsi untuk mencungkil lawan ke arah yang berlawanan, sehingga kami bisa menggunakan skill ini jika ada lawan yang mencoba kabur. Efek dari skill ini memberi 300 physical damage dan mengurangi 10 armor target selama 2 detik, kemungkinannya lawan yang terkena skill ini 80% akan mati.

Skill 2: Spear Strike

Merupakan skill yang digunakan untuk menabrak lawan sehingga membuat lawan kehilangan movement speed hingga 30% selama 1 detik dan terkena 260 physical damage.

Skill 3: Supreme Warrior

Merupakan skill yang menigkatkan movement speed hingga 30%, attack speed 45%, dan membuat efek slow tehadap target selama 6 detik.

Level Hero : 1

Spell : Reitribution

Gear : Haas's Claws , Swift Boots, Brute Force Breastplate, Malefic Roar, Cursed Helmet, Immortality.

Gear Use : -

Koin : $ 200

.

" A-aku bisa mengunakan Kekuatan Hero yang ada DiGame Mobile Legends! " Wajah Naruto sekarang seperti orang gila. Dia sangat senang sekali, tidak pernah ia sangka akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini.

" Yosh! Aku tidak akan mensia sia kan Hadiah dari Kami-sama! Akan kugunakan sebaik mungkin! " Naruto mengeraskan wajah nya memasang ekspresi Tangguh.

" Baiklah, Hero yang kupunya sekarang cuma ada 3 . Zilong, Eudora, Layla. Battle Point ku yang digunakan untuk membeli Hero sekarang baru mencapai 24 ribu. Aku sudah bisa membeli 2-3 hero dengan Battle Point ku sekarang, Tapi lebih baik ku kumpulkan dulu untuk membeli Hero mahal 32 ribu Bp( Battle Point mulai sekarang disebut Bp). " Naruto menganggukan kepala nya tanda mengerti sembari terus melihat lihat tampilan layar mobile legends didepan nya.

" Sepertinya cara mengumpulkan Bp juga dengan cara Bertarung? Yoshhhh! Kalau begitu mulai besok, aku akan memulai Misi untuk mengumpulkan Battle point! Tujuan ku sekarang adalah untuk menjadi yang terkuat agar bisa hidup dengan tenang menggangumi nikmat Nya. "

Naruto menyeringai senang, ia yakin dengan kemampuan nya yang sekarang. Dia tidak akan dihina oleh penduduk desa lagi. Walaupun ia tidak mempunya sedikitpun niat untuk menyombongkan diri. Tapi ia harus mengubah cara pandang penduduk desa terhadap diri nya.

\- Continue -

Yo whatsapps Guyssss :v [ Gaya gaya bocah yutub. ]

Gimana hehehe apa kabar semua nya. Gomennn! / udah Update Fanfict lain padahal fanfict satu nya aja masih Chapter 6 Hahahaah * Tepok Jidat *.

Saya itu Update karna Mood. Kalau mood nya lagi datang yah seperti Difanfict ini. Saya punya ide, langsung saya tulis walaupun sekarang kondisi lagi tidak memungkinkan karna lagi Praktek sekolah hahahah.

Okey untuk Fanfict ini. Saya mohon banget untuk riview nya. Apakah ada peminat nya? Atau cuma saya doang yang suka Mobile legends. Hehehe.

Yang suko mohon support nya buat author terus update. Makasih yah guysss dahhhh emuacchhh

Chen Leo Get Outtt~


	2. Chapter 2 Mencari Battle Point!

Naruto : Mobairu densetsu shisutemu to ninja no sekai

( Dunia ninja dengan sistem Mobile Legends. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : M

Summary : Dihidupkan kembali kedunia ninja yang semua nya serba menggunakan cakra. Uzumaki Naruto anak yang tidak mempunya sistem cakra tapi mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih istimewa. Sistem Game kesukaannya, Mobile Legends! Warn : RPGSystem, MobileLegends, Overpower, Isekai.

.

Chapter 2 . Mencari Battle Point!

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap bayangan dirinya didepan kaca lemari kamarnya. Tubuh nya yang baru berumur 7 tahun tampak seperti anak yang sudah berumur belasan tahun. Naruto sendiri sedikit bingung kenapa tubuh nya lebih besar dari anak seusia nya. Tapi itu tidak terlalu ia pikirkan, malah dia bersyukur bertumbuhan tubuh nya lebih cepat anak anak lain.

Naruto melepas baju nya memperlihatkan tubuh yang berotot dan terlihat kekar. Padahal menurut memori memori Naruto kecil, ia tidak pernah latihan tubuh sebelumnya. Ia juga selalu makan makanan yang tidak sehat seperti ramen dan makanan instan lainnya.

Memang cukup aneh dan mencurigakan. Tapi setelah Naruto pikir pikir. Mungkin tubuh nya seperti ini karena efek memakai Hero Zilong. Karena ketika Naruto mengklik Tulisan 'USE' diHero zilong kemaren. Tubuhnya seperti ada sesuatu yang berubah. Ya pasti ini karena ia memakai Hero Zilong.

Ngomong ngomong soal Zilong? Menurut Naruto Hero itu cukup kuat untuk Hero yang dikasih cuma cuma. Tidak bisa Naruto bayangkan akan sekuat apa diri nya kalau bisa semua skill Zilong didunia nyata, Mungkinkah sekuat Jounin?

Zilong adalah anak dari Seorang Great Dragon. Ia berkeliling dunia lain untuk memberi bantuan penguasa bijak dengan keputusan Dragon. Kapanpun Raja memerlukan bantuan, Zilong akan melintasi ruang dan waktu untuk membantu menyingkirkan semua rintangan raja bijak tersebut. Ia mengunakan teknik tombak yang langsung ia dapatkan dari warisan sang great dragon sendiri.

Begitulah Latar belakang Hero Zilong. Naruto masih bingung dengan kalimat 'Melintasi ruang dan waktu' Apa ia juga bisa? Hmm.. Mungkin saja bisa.

" Yoshhh.. Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan mengetes kekuatan ini dan mengambil sedikit pengalaman bertarung, dan juga untuk mengumpulkan Battle Point. " Naruto memasang jaket nya cepat, dan menyiapkan semua keperluan nya.

Tas ransel dibelakang tubuh nya terlihat penuh, Entah apa yang diisi Naruto. Tapi dia pasti mempunyai Rencana yang baik.

Naruto segera keluar dan mengunci pintu Apartemen kecil nya. Walaupun isi didalam nya tidak terlalu banyak tapi akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia kehilangan salah satu nya.

Setelah dirasa semua nya sudah siap, Naruto langsung melompat ke atap rumah rumah warga, menuju ke arah hutan kematian.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

"Jadi... Inikah hutan kematian itu... ? " Naruto meneguk ludah nya menatap hutan menakutkan yang terbentang didepan nya.

Hutan itu seperti diselimuti oleh hawa negatif, terlihat suram dan menakutkan. Bulu kuduk Naruto sedikit merinding, ia yang berasal dari Jepang sebua kota yang sudah modern. Tidak pernah seumur hidup nya, melihat hutan seperti ini. Bahkan Naruto kecil juga belum pernah kesini.

Tapi Naruto mengeraskan wajah nya. Mau atau tidak mau dia harus masuk, walau ia akan kehilangan nyawa nya sebagai resikonya. Karna ini adalah Awal yang akan menentukan masa depan nya.

" Aku tidak akan kalah oleh rasa takut ku! Aku percaya kalau Kami-sama akan melindungi ku. "

Dengan segenap keyakinan Naruto langsung melompat kedalam hutan kematian. Baru saja terinjak satu langkah, jantung Naruto sudah berdetak dengan sangat cepat karena banyak sekali hawa membunuh dihutan itu.

Naruto langkahkan kaki nya cepat memasuki hutan itu. Sesekali ia berhenti dan memasang kuda kuda, dan terus berlari lagi mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memulai persiapan nya.

Setelah cukup lama berlari Akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah lapangan kosong dengan rumput rumput pendek berwarna hijau. Kaki nya dengan lincah melompat dari pohon ke pohon terus mendekati lapangan itu.

Tapi tiba tiba ada yang aneh? Pohon pohong disekitar Naruto bergetar! Yang mengharuskan Naruto harus berhenti bergerak dan mengamati tanah dibawah nya dari atas salah satu pohon. 10 meter dari pohon tempat Naruto mengamati, sebuah lobang besar tiba tiba tercipta dari tempat itu, yang memperlihatkan Sesuatu makhluk mengerikan berbentuk cacing tanah tapi dengan Tubuh yang jauh jauh lebih besar!

" A-apa apaan Makhluk itu! Dari mana ia berasal. Kenapa dia harus keluar ditempat ini. " Naruto mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahi nya. Apa makhluk ini adalah monster pertama yang harus ia lawan.

Monster itu tidak lantas menyerang Naruto. Monster itu hanya bergerak gerak disitu dan seperti tidak ada niatan untuk bergerak pergi dari tempat itu?

" Apa apaan makhluk ini? Dia tiba tiba muncul dari tanah dan hanya berdiam diri saja dari tempat itu? " Karna sudah bosan melihat dari tempat itu. Naruto berinisiatif untuk pergi secara diam diam lewat pepohonan didekat monster itu.

Karna Naruto itu pemula! Ia merasa tidak mungkin untuk langsung melawan monster raksasa itu! Setidaknya ia harus melawan monster kecil seperti serigala terlebih dahulu.

Tapi tidak semudah yang Naruto pikirkan. Ketika sedang berada dipohon 5 meter dari tempat muncul nya monster itu. Tiba tiba monster itu bergerak, ia seperti bisa merasakan kalau ada musuh didekatnya. Karna tubuh nya yang besar ketika monster itu berjalan, Tanah tanah ditempat itu bergetar. Naruto yang masih melompat tidak bisa menyeimbangkan kaki nya langsung terjatuh kebawah. Karna ia melompat lompat tanpa menggunakan cakra jadi Naruto kurang bisa untuk melekat dipohon seperti ninja pada umum nya.

Setelah 5 meter dari tanah, Naruto langsung menendangkan kaki nya dibatang pohong dan salto kebelakang. Ini Murni adalah skill dari Naruto kecil. Dia juga reflek melakukan itu karena memori dari Naruto kecil. Naruto kecil karena kejahilan nya ia bisa mendapatkan kelincahan lebih lincah dari anak siapapun didesa.

Naruto langsung bersyukur dia mendapatkan ingatan Naruto kecil. Tepat beberapa detik dari dia salto, pohon itu dan sekitarnya langsung hilang ditelan cacing itu dari bawah tanpa meninggalkan apa pun.

Naruto meneguk ludah nya, kalau dia terlambat sedikit saja maka tamatlah riwayat nya. Kalau sudah seperti ini maka ia tidak bisa apa apa lagi selain bertarung! Ia harus mengalahkan cacing raksasa dipertarungan pertama nya!

Tanpa menunda nunda waktu Naruto langsung memejamkan mata nya. Ia memajukan tangan nya kedepan dan berkonsentrasi. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah Tombak dari ketiadaan ditangan Naruto. Tombak itu cuma sekitar 1 meter setengah. Dengan ujung runcing dan memiliki aksen naga.

Ini adalah Tombak Zilong! Tombak yang langsung diwariskan oleh ayah nya, Great Dragon untuk Zilong ketika ia dipilih sebagai pembela Penguasa bijak. Naruto bisa menghilangkan dan memunculkan tombak ini ketika ia ingin. Cukup dengan berkonsentrasi saja.

Setelah memegang Tombak itu, Naruto bisa merasakan kekuatan nya menjadi luar biasa. Ia seperti bisa melakukan apa saja sekarang.

" Match! "

" Welcome to the Mobile Legends

Five Seconds 'til the enemy reach the battlefiled, smash them. All Troops deployed! "

Sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing ditelinga nya. Tiba tiba pandangan mata Naruto berubah, di penglihatan nya ada semacam Hologram yang menampilkan List Hero Hero yang sudah dimiliki nya, Battle Spells, Emblem, Skema Perlengkapan, Toko Item. Semua itu sudah tersusun rapi diHologram itu. Walaupun tidak sampai menggangu Naruto tapi Hologram itu sedikit menghalangi penglihatannya.

" Ini... Berbeda dari Game mobile legends? Tapi ini sangat menguntungkan ku. Jika digame mobile legends aku hanya bisa memiliki satu hero, Satu set emblem, dan satu battle spells dalam satu pertandingan. Disini aku bisa berganti ganti hero dan battle spells semau ku. Hahaha bukan kah ini terlihat seperti Cheat. " Naruto tertawa senang melihat apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Kami-sama sangat baik kepada nya dengan memberikan nya kekuatan semacam ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Naruto segera menganti battle spells nya dari Execute menjadi Retribution. Battle spells adalah semacam magic yang sangat membantu kita ketika pertarungan dimulai. Ketika digame Mobile Legends, dalam satu pertandingan kita hanya bisa memilih satu Battle spells, tapi disini dia diberi cheat dengan bisa berganti ganti Battle spells semau nya.

Emblem nya juga ia set menjadi Emblem Physical. Physical adalah emblem pertama yang biasa nya dimiliki oleh seorang pemula. Emblem ini cukup membantu karena Emblem ini cocok dengan semua Hero Figther. Ngomong ngomong soal Emblem, Emblem adalah kunci penting dalam kekuatan seorang Hero. Ketika Hero Figther seperti Zilong, maka akan cocok memakai Emblem Physical. Atau ketika Hero Mage seperti Eudora maka akan cocok kalau dipadukan dengan Emblem Magic.

Naruto segera merengsek maju menuju cacing raksasa itu. Tombak nya ia arahkan kedepan, Mata nya menatap tajam cacing itu. Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan cacing itu, Naruto langsung menancapkan Tombak nya ketubuh besar cacing itu.

" Hoorrraaaaa, Spear Flip! " Seperti ada keajaiban disitu, Tubuh cacing yang beratnya ratusan kilo itu Tercungkil terbang ke arah berlawanan dari tubuh Naruto.

Tanah disitu langsung bergetar Hebat ketika tubuh cacing itu berbentur dengan tanah. Tanah dibawah cacing itu hancur lebur pepohonan disekitar nya sudah tumbang semua tidak kuat menahan getaran.

Belum sudah sampai disitu, Naruto langsung menusuk nusukan tombak nya ke tubuh cacing itu. Setelah tiga kali tusuk dan sabitan Skill Pasif Zilong akhirnya keluar.

Serangan beruntun tombak nya mencabik cabik tubuh Cacing itu. Merasa diri nya tersakiti, Cacing itu mengeluarkan Auman keras yang sukses membuat burung burung dihutan itu berhamburan pergi.

Mulut cacing itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan gigi gigi tajam yang berjumlah ratusan. Dengan sigap Naruto mundur kebelakang melihat cacing itu berniat memakan nya.

" W-woaahh... Itu tadi cukup berbahaya kau tau! Kau tidak bisa memakan orang begitu saja dasar makhluk aneh. " Naruto mencak mencak melihat cacing itu memakan tanah tempat Naruto berdiri tadi.

Selagi melihat Monster itu berusaha mengeluarkan tanah yang dimakan nya. Naruto membeli Item item kecil sebelum Item utama.

Ting!

Skill kedua nya sudah terbuka. Bagus, sekarang ia bisa sedikit combo dengan skill pertama nya.

" Baiklahhh! Aku tidak akan mengulur ngulur waktu lagi makhluk aneh! Akan kuhabisi kau. "

Naruto segera berlari lagi menuju monster itu. Setelah Jarak skill kedua nya sudah mencapai monster itu, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan skill kedua nya. Tubuh Naruto terbang dengan cepat menuju Monster itu.

" Makan ini Monster jelek, Spear Strike! "

Tombak Naruto hampir setengah nya masuk kedalam tubuh monster itu. Monster itu terlihat sedikit linglung efek dari skill yang Naruto gunakan, Spear Strike yang bisa menyebakan lawan kehilangan speed selama 3 detik.

" Belum selesai! Makan ini lagi! Spear Flip "

Tanpa memberi jeda Naruto langsung memberikan sedikit combo dengan langsung memakai Skill pertama, Spear Flip. Tubuh monster itu terangkat lagi lalu dengan keras menghantam tanah.

Naruto mencabut tombak nya dan memberikan serangan tambahan dengan serangan beruntun dari skill pasif zilong. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto melompat mundur sedikit jauh dari monster itu. Dia menatap monster itu dan berkonsentrasi.

Tiba tiba ada semacam garis panjang diatas kepala monster itu. Garis hijau itu sudah habis 70% dan hanya menyisakan 30% saja.

" Sudah kuduga, aku juga bisa melihat darah musuh lewat Hologram ini. Hehehe Terima Kasih Kami-sama. Kau sangat baik kepada ku. " Naruto menyatukan tangan nya didepan dada dan berdoa. Disaat seperti ini, dia masih sempat sempatnya berdoa.

" Baiklah, Mungkin ini adalah Nasib mu Monster aneh. Selamat tinggal. "

Tiba tiba ada semacam Cahaya turun dari langit. Cahaya itu sangat cepat sampai hanya sedikit yang kelihatan oleh mata. Tubuh monster itu langsung hancur ketika dihantam oleh chaya itu, ledak an nya cukup keras hampir membuat naruto terjungkal kebelakang.

Itu adalah Efek dari Retribution, Battle Spells yang sangat membantu untuk Jungle membunuh monster. Sangat mengesankan melihat Battle spells ini didunia nyata.

Tubuh Naruto langsung diselimuti oleh cahaya tanda kalau diri nya sedang Naik Level. Level Naruto saat ini baru Level 5, Battle spells nya yang terbuka baru tiga, Retribution, Execute, dan Fury yang baru ia dapatkan dilevel 5 ini.

Tujuan Naruto hari ini dan kedepan nya. Bukan hanya mencari Battle Point tapi juga untuk menaikkan level nya. Dengan diri nya Naik level maka dia akan semakin kuat.

" Baiklah, aku tidak ingin membuang buang waktu lagi. Hari ini aku harus bisa mencapai Level sepuluh! Dan setidaknya bisa mendapatkan Battle Point 5000 Hari ini. "

Dari pertarungan nya dengan Cacing tadi. Ia mendapatkan 100+ Battle Point. Jika ia ingin mendapatkan 5000 Battle point. Maka ia setidaknya harus bertarung kurang lebih 50 kali.

Naruto segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari lagi menuju Lapangan yang hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari tempat nya bertarung dengan cacing itu.

.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Naruto menancapkan Tombak nya ketanah ketika ia sudah sampai ketengah tengah lapangan itu. Ia dudukan tubuh nya untuk beristirahat, Karena bertarung dengan cacing raksasa bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang pemula.

Naruto mengambil tas ransel yang berada dipunggung nya. Dan mengeluarkan satu kotak bento yang sudah ia siapkan ketika masih diapartemen nya. Naruto memakan nya dengan lahap karna memang sekarang sudah mulai masuk jam makan siang.

Sekarang Naruto memikirkan lagi apa yang sudah ia miliki sekarang. Dia sudah membuka 3 Battle Spells, Mempunyai 3 Emblem, dan mempunyai 3 Hero. Level nya baru level 5 . Skill Zilong nya baru terbuka skill 1 dan skill kedua.

Syarat untuk membuka skill ketiga adalah Level Hero nya sudah mencapai Level 4 . Sedangkan level Zilong nya baru Level 3 .

Ngomong ngomong ada perbedaan soal Level Naruto dengan Level Hero nya. Kalau Level Naruto berarti itu Level Akun game Naruto, menaikan nya sangat sulit, dan ketika naik level akan terbuka battle spells, embel dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Level Hero Naruto berarti Level Hero yang Naruto pakai. Seperti sekarang, Naruto memakai Hero zilong untuk mengalahkan Monster. Sekarang Level hero zilong nya sudah mencapai level 3, hanya butuh 1 level lagi agar ia bisa membuka skill ketiga nya Supreme Warrior.

Dengan skill ini ia bisa menghabisi musuh dengan sangat cepat. Naruto tidak sabar ingin membuka skill ini.

Naruto segera memasukan Kotak bento nya ketika semua makanan nya sudah masuk kedalam perut nya. Ia minum beberapa teguk air yang juga sudah dibawah nya dari apartemen nya.

" Yoshhh! Sudah cukup istirahat nya. Sekarang aku sudah siap bertarung lagi. " Naruto memutar mutar kan tombak ditangan nya seperti sudah sangat biasa melakukan nya.

" Akan kuciptakan sebuah dunia yang damai dengan kekuatan yang sudah Kami-sama berikan ini. Tidak akan kusia sia kan dengan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. "

Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya lagi, masuk kedalam hutan. Mata nya memperlihatkan sebuah keteguhan. Seorang anak yang baru berumur dipuncak 7 tahun melakukan semua ini terlihat cukup tidak masuk akal. Tapi dengan pikiran seorang pemuda baik hati dan optimis, tapi dengan tubuh yang baru berumur 7 tahun. Itu terlihat lebih masuk akal.

Naruto pikir, mungkin hanya butuh waktu 2 Tahun sampai ia bisa mendapatkan semua battle spells. Mencapai level 40+ Emblem. Dan mendapatkan puluhan hero 32k.

Naruto tidak sabar ingin mencapai saat itu. Tapi sekarang ia harus berusaha dengan keras, Jalan nya masih panjang untuk berada dipuncak itu semua.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada sepasang manik hitam menatap nya dari kejauhan, Mata itu terlihat memancarkan kebencian, keteguhan, dan kecemburuan. Mata siapakah itu? Siapa yang mengikuti Naruto?

\- Continue -

3 Yoowwhhh. Ketemu lagi sama saya guys hehehe. Apa kabar semua nya ●︿● aku harap baik aja yah.

Okey Chapter 2 akhirnya bisa terupdate. Maaf klo kurang panjang. Chapter depan pasti lebih panjang kok. Ada sedikit tambahan biar Pembaca ngerti.

Ini Cooldown Skill sama Battle spells nya tidak seperti digame yang hanya beberapa detik. Kita buat saja disini Battle spells nya detik nya kita jadiin menitt biar sedikit lebih lama.

Nah saya sedikit bingung dengan Hero pertama yang bakal Naruto beli ketika battle Point nya sudah mencapai 32 ribu. Ada yang ingin ngasih saran? Sertakan alasan nya.

Terima Kasih yah. Jangan lupa buat riview nya. Sampai jumpa lagi dilain waktu bye bye.


	3. PEMBERITAHUAN PENTING

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besar nya bagi masyarakat Fanfiction yang sudah menunggu fanfict saya Naruto : Become a Hokage in another world. Di karena kan ada kendala saat mau mengupload ( Kalimat nya jadi bolak balik)

Maka dengan berat hati saya tidak akan mengupload Naruto : Become a hokage in another di fanfiction. Tetapi, saya sudah membuat akun disitus baca wattpad dan sudah mengupload Chapter 1-8 ( new ) disitus baca tersebut. Nama pengguna saya ChenLeo. Atau kalau tidak ketemu langsung saja dicari Naruto : Become a hokage in another world.

Bagi yang suka silahkan support saya diwattpad dengan cara follow dan kasih Bintang. Terima kasih dan mohon maaf.


End file.
